


Bite Me

by Psychoholic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blood, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoholic/pseuds/Psychoholic
Summary: Sasuke could recall two occasions in which he'd told Suigetsu to bite him.One was simply a retort in response to the mist ninja's jibe about him being "soft" for his decision to spare an enemy. Clearly, it was flippant, and Suigetsu would have promptly received an electrified Kusanagi to the gut had he made any moves to comply - jokingly or not.And as for the other occasion?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! There's a slight lime in here. Just like, really intense kissing and a vague boner indication at the end, lol. I love Suigetsu, don't much like Sasuke, but I nevertheless ship him with Sui a bit.   
> Enjoy!

Sasuke could recall two occasions in which he'd told Suigetsu to bite him. One was simply a retort in response to the mist ninja's jibe about him being 'soft' for his decision to spare an enemy. Clearly, it was flippant, and Suigetsu would have promptly received an electrified Kusanagi to the gut had he made any moves to comply – jokingly or not.

And as for the other occasion?

***

It was a cool, overcast day. Sasuke and Suigetsu were returning to their makeshift camp after hunting, each carrying their own catch – Suigetsu hefted three large fish and Sasuke carted a squirrel and a rabbit. Karin and Jūgo had remained behind to start a fire.

As they hiked back through the woods while Suigetsu bragged about how much bigger and better his catch was, a group of shinobi swathed in black had suddenly dropped from the trees – surrounding them on all sides – and had charged without a sound. Sasuke had immediately dropped his quarry and surged forward to meet them and Suigetsu had followed after a moment of mild shock, leaping right into the fray with his sword held high and an enthralled grin stretching his face.

...

"...Well that wasn't a fair fight," the mist ninja had scoffed mere minutes afterwards. The enemies were slain before they could even so much as lash out. "Guess we were too much for 'em, eh, Sasuke?" Once their bodies littered the forest floor, he lingered amongst the carnage, beholding his handiwork with satisfaction. Kubikiribōchō dripped with blood.

Sasuke, having returned to fetch his abandoned catch, studied his teammate closely but didn't reply. He had always found it interesting to observe the violent male after a battle, keeping his Sharingan activated to pick up the flare of Suigetsu's chakra as it slowly calmed and furled back into the core of his body. This time, however, it remained turbulent, undulating and pulsing throughout his entire being as if he were still in the midst of battle at that very moment. Sasuke may or may not have been at least a little bit concerned. "Suigetsu." He called to his teammate, noting the way said male's chakra jumped in response. Suigetsu finally raised his head to look at his leader, violet eyes locking onto his. Sasuke quickly deactivated his bloodline limit so he wouldn't end up having to drag another limp body back to camp.

"Yes, Fearless Leader?" Suigetsu drawled mockingly, sending him a smile of similar fashion. His jagged teeth flashed in the forest's dim light.

Sasuke frowned at the derogatory (although quite true, a covertly arrogant side of him would like to agree) nickname that he had been dubbed by the mist ninja himself. "Get your fish and let's go," he ordered impatiently. "Those were assassin shinobi sent to dispatch us, so there will be more soon to follow."

Suigetsu simply grinned wider – if possible – and began to saunter toward the testy male, carelessly dragging his sword behind him. Blood smeared along the ground in its path, linking the massacred to the murderer. He found Suigetsu's behavior to be odd, as the mist ninja constantly doted on his massive weapon - polishing, sharpening, and cleaning it until it gleamed; he would sooner dehydrate himself than mistreat his most treasured possession. Yet Sasuke's demeanor did not waver due to slight concern. His subordinate was disregarding his command and he would see to it that he was obeyed one way or another.

Suigetsu halted when the tips of their sandals brushed together. Both boys were flecked with gore and smudged with grime – though Suigetsu was much more so, due to his savagery in battle. This close, Sasuke could study the detail in his vibrantly colored irises and count every single eyelash that adorned his lids, as well as notice that his pupils were dilated with excitement. He looked wild and feral. Insane, even. Their height difference was currently a prominent factor too; Suigetsu stood three or so inches taller and it disgruntled Sasuke considerably as he was forced to tip his head back to lock gazes in their current proximity. "Get your fish," he repeated, his voice gruff with growing irritation. Suigetsu did not move and continued to stare at his leader, that never-fading teasing grin plastered on his face and his eyes narrowing minaciously. Sasuke's frown deepened into a hard scowl at being blatantly ignored. "Sui-"

In an extremely rare moment where the highly advertent Uchiha with lightning-like reflexes was caught off-guard, Suigetsu's lips were upon his. Sasuke was too astonished to react for several heartbeats until he came to his senses in a hot surge of cavalier anger – because how dare anyone touch an Uchiha in such a manner? – and whipped an arm up to shove the other male away, but was stopped mid-swing with a steely grip around said appendage. Suigetsu withdrew from the brunet as soon as he had advanced, his grip remaining but loosening slightly. Sasuke paused, his face flushed with a mix of clashing emotions, as their eyes locked once again; in that moment his anger melted away to reveal a very different drive: yearning.

This time, he was the one who re-connected their mouths. He was rough, ardent, pushing against Suigetsu like he wanted to devour him. The white-haired ninja tasted like blood, first and foremost, but beneath that Sasuke could detect a sort of fresh, crisp tang, like cold rushing water; the harsh pummel of a churning waterfall. He smelled of wet stone, damp earth, and snow. Suigetsu kissed like a fierce hurricane ravaging a vast region, uprooting small trees and spewing torrential rain from massive navy thunderheads while leaving everything battered and enervated in its path.

Sasuke jerked against Suigetsu's grasp and the other male released him. He reached up to entangle his fingers in that long, pale hair, tugging demandingly, pulling his teammate harder against him. Suigetsu was more than willing to accede, his other hand dropping his sword to grip the black tufts atop Sasuke's head in turn.

Sasuke tasted like bloodied steel. The sharp, algid edge of a sword, freshly wrenched out of an enemy's abdomen and drenched in vermillion fluid. There was an undertone of electricity, like the crackling blue chidori that lanced through his fingers. He smelled of brimstone and charcoal, felt like a gust of icy winter wind. Sasuke kissed like a silent hoar frost that freezes every plant, entrapping delicate vegetation in a prison of beautifully patterned crystals and rendering the world frigid and unmoving.

They dueled for ascendency, using their tongues as jousts and their teeth as shields. Sasuke would not yield, even when he was successfully pinned multiple times (and nipped - likely more intentionally than accidentally so) by his aggressor. He was no different in kissing than he was with anything else, his innate need to be in the lead at all times incredibly overbearing and obnoxious to Suigetsu. There was simply no winning when the stubborn Uchiha was involved.

When Suigetsu tipped his head down to gently bite the brunet's bottom lip, he earned a quiet grunt and a following short exhalation through the nose in response. He was pleasantly surprised at what he perceived to be a positive reaction from the generally stoic male. A habitual tease hung off of the tip of his tongue but he was suddenly beaten to speak when Sasuke demanded in a low voice,

"Again."

Suigetsu drew back slightly, his eyebrows hiked in bewilderment. "You liked tha-?"

He was abruptly jerked back down with an insistent yank of his white locks. Sasuke was clearly an inexperienced kisser and kind of a clumsy one at that, but his fierce, relentless attitude was more than enough to make up for it. He repeated Suigetsu's earlier action and bit down – quite roughly – on the taller teen's bottom lip as an irritable implication to what he wanted. The mist ninja understood immediately and with a wicked chuckle, bent to catch the shorter male's own lip in an equally rough bite, his pointed teeth digging into the thin membrane until small beads of blood welled out of the tiny perforations. He was rewarded with a gasp and a faint shudder to boot. He smirked.

"Didn't think you were the masochistic type, Sasuke," he needled playfully, swiping his tongue across the other's mouth to lick up the salty crimson, smearing it along his own in the process. Sasuke was silent, chest gently heaving, pale face uncharacteristically pink. Three thin rivulets of blood met into one and trailed from his lip down to his chin. And yet he watched his teammate with those dark, impassive eyes. This riled Suigetsu – it was unfair. Why wasn't Sasuke as excited as he was?

_Two_ should play this game.

With a growl, he struck like an agitated viper, yanking Sasuke's head back with the fist in his hair; his fangs settled into the exposed junction between the brunet's neck and shoulder and pierced the flesh. More blood oozed out and rolled down to Sasuke's pristine white shirt, marring its surface as the glaringly red substance sunk into the cloth and seeped outwards. Finally, the mostly quiet Uchiha emitted a soft, drawn-out groan through his nose and urgently clutched fistfuls of Suigetsu's purple top as a tremor wracked his form. Suigetsu drew back with a devilish grin to examine him. Meanwhile, his pants had gotten uncomfortably tight.

Sasuke opened his eyes and flicked them up to meet his teammate's. Now, they were half-lidded, glassy with arousal. Seeing this made the mist ninja's heart skip a beat. "Suigetsu."

There was no rebuke, no disdain, and no warning spiking his tone like usual. In fact, Suigetsu had detected a hint of appetence when his name was uttered. He suppressed the urge to grin like a giddy child. "Mm-hmmm?"

Sasuke noticed that the taller male's chakra had done everything but calmed; it swirled rhythmically through his body, pulsing concurrently with every beat of his heart. A thick moment of silence passed between the two Taka members before he quickly snatched a fistful of Suigetsu's shirt collar, jerking him closer until their noses and lips brushed tantalizingly. He replied, his voice husky with lust but still sharp with authority,

" _Bite me_."

Suigetsu's pant buttons were going to pop.


End file.
